The Wedding
by Tya Tikana
Summary: Kaito recalls his memories of the girl he loves as she walks down the virgin road towards him.


**The Wedding  
**_A vocaloid fanfiction_

* * *

Author's note: I apologize in advance for any mistakes in grammar and spelling.

* * *

It was a day that he'll never forget.

Kaito stood silently, with his heart beating fast. His mind flashed back to the first time it all started.

...-...

_He was lying down on a grass field, looking silently at the clear blue, cloudless sky. He hated to be there, so isolated in an unknown little town. He had already told his parents that he didn't want to go, but of course they somehow managed to get the 10 years-old boy went visiting his grandparents in his summer holiday. Wasn't that just perfect?_

_He sighed._

_"Slacking off?" came a voice of a girl. Kaito looked up and saw a girl around his age grinning widely. "Hello, I'm new here, just moved two days ago. Wonder if you can take me around?"_

_Kaito stared at her and with a bored tone, said, "No."_

_The girl, Meiko, shrugged and said, "Okay," and got herself beside him, also lying down and looking up at the sky._

_The silence went on and on until finally Kaito asked, "What's wrong with you?"_

_Meiko laughed. "Nothing. I'm the one who should ask that question anyway. So, what's wrong with you?"_

_Kaito answered, "Nothing's wrong with me."_

_"Then why are you here doing nothing?"_

_"I'm not doing nothing," he answered sharply. "I'm taking my time to think."_

_"Oh?" Meiko smirked. "So whatever you're thinking of is more important than escorting a beautiful young lady around?"_

_Kaito looked baffled at the words. It took him some time to finally say something. "Look, I'm not a resident here, and I don't give a damn about you just moving here. Just go and ask someone else to take you around, okay?"_

_"Eh?" Meiko shrieked. "So you're not living here…. Aw, too bad. And when I thought that there's finally someone my age around here to talk with…."_

_And she put puppy-eyes on her face._

_"It won't work on me."_

_She booed._

_Kaito couldn't help but thinking that this annoying—cute—girl wouldn't go away no matter what he did. He sighed. "What do you want from me?"_

_Meiko grinned, "I want you to spend your totally boring time with me. Come on, let's take a look together!"_

_And she got his hand and pulled him up and forced him to go with her, looking around the small town. Meiko laughed out loud while Kaito put a heavy face._

...-...

Kaito smiled a little at that memory. His first meeting with her was not very favorable, but indeed, fascinating in its own way. That girl had given him one of the best summers he had ever had.

_...-..._

_"Eh? That's so not-fun!" the 15 years-old Meiko whined. "Oh, come on, just this once, 'kay? Please?"_

_And she put her puppy-eyes into use._

_Kaito stared at her, "It won't work on me. You know that."_

_Meiko booed. Kaito sighed._

_"Just this once, okay?"_

_Meiko grinned and dragged him with her into the pool, both still fully clothed._

...-...

"Oh well, we ended up catching flu after that," thought Kaito. He chuckled a little.

_...-..._

_"This is Graduation, after all, so pretty please?" Meiko asked with her puppy eyes, the same one that had took him into lots of troubles—and fun._

_So Kaito sighed and let himself be photographed with the grinning, annoying—pretty—young lady beside him._

_It never occurred to Meiko that her puppy eyes were already in full control over him. And Kaito had no intention on stating it to her._

...-...

Kaito straightened up as the people around him stood. The time had come. A beautiful figure in white, with colorful bouquet in hand, walked beside an older man figure towards him—towards the altar.

...-...

_"So? Does this suit me?" Meiko happily swung, taking with her the tail of her white long dress._

_"Sure, sure, whatever," Kaito replied._

_"Oh, come on! Be more excited, 'kay?" Meiko booed. "Choosing a wedding gown is once in a lifetime moment!"_

_"Not if you decide to marry more than once," replied Kaito. Not like that's going to happen anyway._

_Meiko looked suddenly sad. "Oh, please? Don't be such a downer! The wedding is only a month away!"_

_Another puppy eyes._

_And Kaito only took half a second before sighing very hard._

_The woman knew that sign of lose and grinned._

_...-..._

As the beautiful figure came closer and closer, Kaito couldn't control his trembling hand. This was the special day. The day when everything would be different.

_...-..._

_"Thank you, Kaito." _

...-...

That sentence rang on his head over and over. The very same sentence that had been told to him by that woman after they had finished every annoying-yet-fun-thing she got him doing.

...-...

_"Thank you, Kaito."_

_...-..._

But Kaito's mind didn't drift out again as he heard the woman of his dreams said the holy vow of bonds.

"I do."

This was the point of time when Kaito's heart moved, fluttered, and almost died of beating so hard.

Even so, the attendants still got another "I do" in a male voice to hear.

The sound of bells, combined with cheers, were almost making him deaf.

When everything was over, Meiko told him the same words again…

"Thank you, Kaito."

…with a grin so wide on her face. She was almost tearing up in mirth.

"For being the best man in my wedding."

And with tears threatening to blurt out of his eyes, he said, like he had always done, with a little smile, "You're very unwelcome, beautiful young lady."

-END


End file.
